


I thought you didnt care??

by Lil_Emo_cat



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Drug Use, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 13:11:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13124409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Emo_cat/pseuds/Lil_Emo_cat
Summary: Yes this is ZedxKayn btw but he does almost sleep with ahri so ...





	1. Caught in the act

**Author's Note:**

> AHHH this is my first ever piece of work

Kayn and Ahri have been dating for around two months behind Zed’s back after Kayn finally decided to give up on his one-sided love towards the master of shadows and leader of the shadow order, Zed. After many one night stands he finally runs into someone who takes interest in him.  
"We have been dating for two months now" Ahri says as her head rests on Kayn’s shoulder.  
"huh? oh yeah we have" Kayn said running his hand through Ahri's soft brown hair and down her spine to her hips  
"Mmm that tickles" Ahri says arching her back. Kayn let out a laugh as his hands ran up and down her hips  
"We have waited long enough" Ahri says grinding her hips against Kayn’s  
"Have we?" Kayn chuckled as his hands slowly glided down Ahri’s hips, slowly inching her skirt down her thighs.  
Panting, clothes off, so hot, he was so close she could feel him at her entrance  
-I want him now- she gasped.

*BANG*

Without warning Kayn’s door blew open and there, standing in the doorway, was master of shadows, leader of the shadow order, Zed. "Kayn" he hissed, glaring at the naked body in front of him.  
Kayn who was sitting there, baffled, realized he had forgotten that he had been assigned a mission with Zed to face the so called “Gold Demon” or at least to find out where he was.  
Zed’s eyes quickly switched from Kayn to meet with Ahri's. His eyes, a deep crimson red, giving a look of unforgiving death.  
He was enraged.  
"Oh look at that a little pig got lost from the market" Zed hissed coldly as his gaze shifted once more.  
"Kayn I told you not to bring animals home, now run along little pig and go back to the farm you came from"  
Ahri turned her attention towards Kayn who was sitting blankly at his master unable to process what had just happened  
Zed pulled kayn up off the floor with one swift motion of his hands as she gathered her stuff and left.  
Before Kayn could even form a sentence Master Zed had thrown his boxers and pants to his feet. Kayn felt so powerless against his master, even with the Darrkin scythe hanging in the closet.  
After their mission Kayn and Zed did not talk. People from the shadow order found this rather odd because they knew that Kayn really did love talking to Zed, but Kayn could feel that Master Zed really did not care. Kayn once wished that he did but he knew that Zed would never be that petty. After all, he meant nothing to him.  
The mission was all false information as it wasn’t even the gold demon, but a couple of noxian assassins. not including the blades shadow of the elite noxian assassins, who just wanted to mess with the shadow order. Zed couldn't care less about their demise in the end and let Kayn handle it however he pleased. Once back to the order, Zed sent Kayn to his room as he needed time to meditate, but instead Kayn found himself wondering around the order talking to some of the friends he had made in his time there. They all knew Kayn was the strongest student in the order, none dared to fight him alone. Even though Kayn mainly focused on training, he did have one really good friend. It was a boy around his age that he had saved from a beating by the other students in the order. He wasn’t strong or magically gifted but he was nice company to Kayn so he looked out for him.  
The whole order had been summoned to dinner with their master. Kayn couldn’t forget the overwhelming helplessness he felt in front of Zed, it was a cruel reminder that he was nothing.  
"Kayn" his friend whispered.  
Kayn flinched in surprise.  
"huh…" he whispered back.  
"Are you okay?" his voice sounded of deep concern for Kayn’s well-being  
"Oh yeah I’m fine, thanks for asking" Kayn said, quickly stuffing his face with food. For once Zed decided to treat his students as he brought different dishes for each of them. This left everyone in shock, they all wondered why Zed had done it. They knew Zed couldn’t care less if they all died; well maybe all except Kayn. The dishes were all different and given to certain people, Kayn got an amazing looking cake that he shared with his friend as they laughed and talked about their missions.  
Kayn stumbled his way to his room felling fuzzy and lightheaded collapsing as soon as he shut the door. He knew there was something wrong but it was too late, his mind had shut down. As he lay there slowly losing consciousness, he sighed, knowing he couldn’t do anything.


	2. This is love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tragic love story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They need more love

Kayn's body felt cold and light as if he was being lifted. His eye's fluttered open only for a second before he nuzzled his head against a soft pillow,  
maybe his friend had come and put him in bed, after all he did collapse on the floor. Sudden thoughts of Zed filled his mind; his laugh, his body, his scent,  
"No" Kayn hissed, his body felt hot.  
"I don't need him, I have Ahri" Kayn hissed once more  
"Yes you do" Zed's voice rung in his mind  
Just one more lewd dream to finally get over his once one sided love  
"Just once more" Kayn groaned  
Zed had been playing with Kayn while he was drugged, seeing what he liked and didn't like. Zed just couldn't understand how Kayn could even think he was dreaming, had Kayn thought about him like this before??

"How dirty" Zeds voice was in a low growl.  
Zeds hand traced Kayns neck, his hands were cold, like his heart, this pained Kayn as he wished his master would love him like in his dreams. The thought of Zed's touch brought the boy to a tremble. Kayn was scared, the pain was immense and felt far to real.

"Master" a voice shouted. Luckily the door wasn't open. Zed made his way to the door leaving Kayn in his helpless, lewd state.  
"What?" He hissed, angered,  
"I think someone has drugged Kayn" he replied,  
"Is that so?" Zed was standing at the door, maskless.  
His snow white hair was fluffed up, highlighting the scars on his nose and down his cheek  
The student was baffled by the maskless Zed's look. Zed had forgotten he had taken it off to play with his favorite student.  
"How do you know this?" Zed's voice was off and he could sense it.  
"I had some of the food Kayn had, I felt really light headed and woozy. When I went in to Kayn's room to check on him, I found him passed out, I went to get some help but he was gone when I got back" he looked worried, he really did care for Kayn  
"Don't worry" Zeds smile grew "I know where he is" a sigh of release escaped from his lips as Zed shut the door and made his way to the bed. He slowly leaned over Kayn planting a kiss on his jawbone, making his way to his neck which had been marked by Ahri, Zed dug his teeth in to the marks biting over them making new marks, Kayn was his and no one else's  
Kayn was scared it felt so real, the kisses were soft yet violent, desperately trying to mark over Ahri's marks. Kayn's mind was to kind to him, he knew that Zed didn't care in this way, but the thoughts still scared him deeply  
"It hurts" Kayn cried  
Zed was amazed by his response  
"What hurts?" Zed whispered kissing down his chest. Zed pressed his ear to Kayn's chest to hear his heart beat, it was fast and almost skipped a beat or two as Zed's hand slid up his chest. Zeds fingers rubbed against a very sensitive nub upon his chest, Kayn's whole body jolted as he let out a quiet whimper, throwing his head back. Kayns body was very honest as kayns member stiffened to Zeds touch. Zed brought his index finger to his lips and licked the tip and then started scratching at the sensitive nub on kayns chest, kayn started closing his legs as Zed smiled " Feel good? " Zed asked placing his other hand on kayns member. Kayn choked at this sudden action now he really was convinced, there was no way this was real, Zed would never touch him there. Tears started streaming down kayns face  
"My mind really is to kind" he cried out, Zeds heart broke at kayns words was he really that cold??. He never once told kayn he was important or useful, he realized he really was cold. Zed was brought to tears, he embraced kayn as he inserted his finger and rubbed his inner walls, he grabbed kayn by the chin and kissed him as he streched him as much as he could so his hardened member could fit without any pain. There kiss was like fire to kayn as zed position his member as close as he could gripping on to kayns hips then pushing his member in with one thrust "Master!" Kayn cried out clawing Zeds back. Zed growled locking eyes with kayn. Kayns eyes were red from all the crying "guess this is my final goodbye" Kayn whispered in Zeds ear "And also I love you" everything went blank, kayn had lost consciousness. Kayn finally came to in the morning, tears started to fall from his eyes again. "I love him" he whispered to himself, he knew that it really was goodbye. Kayn stood up and made his way for the door, But this wasn't his room, there were shrines all around the room and a man sitting in the middle of the floor. It was Zed, who rose to greet Kayn with a kiss. Kayn was shocked, his eyes widened, "I love you Kayn" Zed smiled, he took his mask off as he grabbed Kayn by the hands "You are mine" he said, Kayn squeezed Zed's hand "I am yours" he smiled shyly "that's all I need to know"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really did try and I hope you enjoy it <3

**Author's Note:**

> i tried


End file.
